Duel of Swords Request Fic
by PaperFox19
Summary: Request for yusiko Zoro/Kaku Yaoi do not read if you do not like


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Fetish Request Zoro/Kaku Bonus Luffy/Zoro

Pairing: Kaku/Zoro

Do not read if you do not like

Duel of Swords Zoro Kaku Request Fic

Request for yusiko

Kaku was an odd one, when he said he wanted to cross swords with Zoro the last thing the green haired man expected was to find the man naked and hard as a rock. "What the hell Kaku!" Zoro shouted blushing. "I want to cross swords with you!" Kaku said and stood up his hard dick wagging in the air. "Jyabura told me that when men cross swords they get naked and rub their swords together so lets do it!"

"Damn it Kaku Jyabura is an even bigger liar than Ussop." Zoro said but couldn't help but stare at the hard cock. "Yeah right Jyabura said you would say that it's the sign of a coward!" Kaku said and it made Zoro twitch in anger. "I'll murder him later first I'll deal with you!" Zoro stripped out of his clothing fast his hard cock standing tall from a nest of green pubes.

"Oh wow so that hair color is natural huh?" Kaku said and Zoro growled. "Shut Up!" Zoro stomped over his dick bouncing and dripping pre cum onto the ground with each bounce. The two got up close nearly face to face their dicks pressed against each other. Zoro felt a small burst in pride seeing that he was bigger than Kaku. "Let's do this!" Kaku started to hump against Zoro rubbing his cock against the green haired males'. Zoro groaned but countered with a move of his own he held Kaku's hips and began to grind against the male's cock. The friction between their lengths was amazing.

Both were panting not making much progress, their cocks a bit more pre cum making the grinding a bit easier. "Hah say Kaku hah how about…we make things hah more interesting…?" Zoro asked panting.

"Hah Hah Hah like what?" Kaku asked his facing bright red. "The one who cums first has to do whatever the other says no matter what." Zoro says smirking.

"Hah fine it's a bet hah fuck!" Kaku moans. Zoro leans forward and licks Kaku's nose sending an odd shock of pleasure running through the male. Zoro sucked on the long nose and Kaku lost his mind from the odd sensation. Kaku came shooting jet after jet of cum. Kaku gasped and fell back panting. "No…Fair…"

"Yeah yeah, come over here and lick my sword clean." Zoro said and presented his cum covered cock. Kaku was always one to settle a bet. He crawled up and began licking Zoro's hard dick. He tasted a mix of Zoro's taste and his own seed. Once Zoro's sword was licked clean Zoro thrust it into Kaku's mouth. Kaku gagged slightly. "Suck it bitch I want to cum so suck it!"

Kaku wasn't able to deep throat Zoro he was too big and too thick, his hand came up and pumped what he couldn't fit in his mouth, Ironically his long nose still brushed Zoro's thick nest of green hair. Zoro moaned as the male pumped and sucked his cock. "Yeah suck it suck it!" Zoro moaned and began rocking his hips.

Zoro bucked his hips as he came spraying his own cum into the male's mouth, Kaku slurped down his jizz. "Looks like you can't sword swallow for nothing, let's move on." Zoro got down on Kaku's level. "Open your mouth." Kaku obeyed and Zoro smirked and began to spit into his mouth. Kaku was shocked he didn't swallow or spit the man's saliva out he merely collected it and found the taste odd but not horrible. "Swallow it." The long nosed male obeyed and swallowed the green haired male's saliva.

"How'd that taste?" Zoro asked with a smirk. "Odd but I can taste that you had pancakes with maple syrup for breakfast." Zoro lay down, and put his hands behind his head exposing his hairy pits. "Alright I got sweaty fucking your mouth, so I want you to lick my pits clean." Kaku crawled on top of him. Kaku was hesitant but a bet was a bet so he started licking. The musky scent and manly taste of the pits made him feel horny.

Kaku finished the first pit and moved onto the second. 'This is nice…'

"Zoro?" The green haired man froze and looked up to see Luffy in the door way. "Luffy…I…this isn't what it looks like."

"You're both naked and hard, and you're having another man lick your pits Zoro!" Luffy snapped on the verge of tears. "I'll never lick your pits again Zoro I hate you." Zoro turned white and froze in fear. Kaku didn't pay any attention and just kept licking his hairy pits.

Zoro never crossed swords with Kaku again, Jyabura got his butt kicked by Zoro, and Zoro got back on Luffy's good side, but it involved a milking machine on his dick, nipple clamps on his nipples, Luffy's dick in his ass, and Zoro licking Luffy's lightly haired pits.

End


End file.
